


Spellbound

by Woon



Series: My Guilty Pleasure pairings Gotham Edition [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Confusion, Creepy Zsasz, F/M, Frustration, Heavy Angst, Implied Hand Job, Implied Oral Sex, Implied/Referenced Masturbation, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Kissing, Liza caught in a small fib, Liza trying to keep her secrets, Love Bites, Murder, Strangulation, Zsasz action, Zsasz being Zsasz, Zsasz pouting, a conversation with the don, a minor cut, alluding to possible self harm, cliched standing in the rain scene, implied sex, implied sexting, lovey dovey shit, mentions of a bar brawl, reference to a suicide attempt, reference to past drug use, shutting down a conversation, soft moments, trying to pry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Zsasz trying to figure out what Liza is about.





	1. Creep

**Author's Note:**

> a pairing I always wanted to write but hesitated. so hopefully others like this as it unfolds. I put a mature rating for eventual sex and violence.

        “None for you creep.” It wasn’t the first time she said it and it wouldn’t be the last time she would say variations of the phrase. It had become a sort of game to Victor, him being creepy and Liza being creeped out. Falcone’s new housekeeper had him curious, she was too pretty, too perfect, something had to be up with her if only the old man would let him find out. Liza was off limits though he could talk to her, look at her but he was not allowed to play and it bothered him.

        “So mean.” He would purr and she would kick him out of the kitchen for the rest of the day. Leaning in close to try and snag a muffin every time only to get his hand smacked, sometimes with a wooden spoon, sometimes with her actual hand. A nice shiver going through him when she’d pop his hand, giving her a pleasant smile as he would exit the kitchen.

* * *

        “She’s pretty.” 

        "Sir?” Zsasz blinked at the older man.

        “ Liza.” The Roman clarified to his hitman, looking up from the chickens he was feeding, “She’s pretty.”

        “I hadn’t noticed, Don Falcone.” 

        The look Carmine shot him was filled with mild mirth, “She is pretty. I worry about her safety, Victor. Things are shaky with Maroney, I need you to escort Liza for the next few days while I am down south.”

         Victor let out a sigh, he is meant to kill people not keep them alive, even if she is nice on the eyes. “Why not take her with you, sir?”

        “Go out of town with my housekeeper? No, it raises too many questions and she is a proper young lady.” Victor watched as the crime boss scattered chicken feed clucking to get the attention of the hens, “You will keep her safe, while I am gone.” 

        “Yes, sir.” He wasn’t happy about the assignment but the Don had made up his mind and Victor respected the other too much to complain.

* * *

           It was obvious Liza was not happy with the arrangement either, it was apparent in her posture and tone towards Victor when he was in her presence, “I’m just the housekeeper, Mr. Zsasz, I don’t understand why I need an armed escort to the farmer’s market.” She moved the plate of muffins away from the hitman.

            Victor snatched a muffin practically daring her to smack his hand, “Just going to go to waste, Boss isn’t here to eat them.” Liza angrily pushed the plate towards him ignoring the grin on his face as he took his time eating the muffins, while he ignored her huffiness as she took inventory of the pantry to see what she needed to get, making her list. “These muffins taste good.” He purred the words, in response she grabbed the plate and threw the rest away out of spite, “You act like I won't take them out of the trash and eat them.”

            “You're disgusting.” Victor was tempted to dig them out just to be an ass.

            “Think you'd be used to it by now.”

            “Creep.” 


	2. Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor annoyed Liza by being nice to people.

            Victor trailed behind Liza watching her interact with the various vendors at the market. She had asked him what he wanted for dinner which caught him off guard a bit. “You want to cook for me?”

            “Not really, I need to expand my cooking experience and I am stuck with your presence might as well use you as the guinea pig.”

            “Put like that how can a guy refuse, ” Victor won't knock a free meal from a pretty girl, even one that hates him. “You going to wear something sexy?”

            Liza rolled her eyes at him, “Don't make it weird, Mr. Zsasz.”

            “Would I do that?” The look she shot him said yes.

 

* * *

 

            Victor had been amusing himself by picking up various fruits and vegetables just for Liza to chastise him softly to put them back, trying to not make a scene. It especially amused him when little old ladies gave him samples of their baked goods, flirting and making the grannies giggle. 

           “Honeybun, you should learn to make these, Marjorie says they are easy to make.” Chuckling as Liza shot him dirty looks with each pet name he used.

            She was annoyed enough to pull him aside, “Please stop. I still have to see all of these people after you no longer have to guard me.” 

            “Sure thing sugarlips.” He was enjoying her discomfort far too much. 

            “You’re not going to stop are you,” Victor just kept grinning, voice soft, almost tired “You're exasperating, Victor.” Brow arching at her using his first name, he found that he liked it better when she said his first name.

             “You object to me having fun? Being nice to old women?”

             “No.”

             “Is it easier if I swear at them and wave my gun about?”

             “God, no. It's just…” Liza reached up and started fussing with his collar, the gesture pleasant and it brought her close enough for him to smell that lilac perfume of hers.

             “Just what, Liza?” A gentle tone to match hers, she pulled her hands back from his collar.

             “These women they're nice and they mean well, they have been trying to match me up with their sons and grandsons,” a blush formed on her cheeks, somehow it made her look more beautiful, “I finally told them I was seeing someone to get them to stop.” 

             The light bulb lit up, ”And now your fib has caught up to you.”

             “Yes.”

             “And they think I'm him.”

             “Yes,” her tone annoyed him a bit.

             “Not good enough to be your pretend boyfriend.”

             “What?”

             “Too low on the totem pole for you?”

             There was a look of confusion on her face, ”Why are you getting upset? We aren't even friends, Mr. Zsasz.”

             “Clearly.” Why is he pissed off?

             The rest of the excursion Victor stayed closed off and kept his conversations short less jovial than before, “We done here yet?” Spitting the words out, ready for this shopping excursion to be over. Liza nodded quietly as they walked towards the parking lot, Victor carrying some of the bags though it compromised his main gun hand. The car ride silent as he drove them to her apartment. 

             “Do you want to help with dinner?” Victor had forgotten she was going to cook for him.

             “Do you actually want my help?”

             “If you don’t want to help that’s fine, Victor.” Liza brushed past him with a few of the bags giving him another whiff of that perfume. Thoughts of that perfume on his sheets went through his mind briefly before he shook them out, grabbing the rest of the bags to follow along behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Leave a kudos, please. Love it? Hollar at me in the comments about it. Hate it? I'll try harder next time.


	3. Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor tries to pry information out of Liza over dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing is hard. I know how it ends. I am just trying to find my path to it. tricky tricky.

           “I know how to cut up a corpse, Liza, a few vegetables aren’t that much of a stretch for me.” Liza had cut herself which left Zsasz in the kitchen cutting the vegetables while she bandaged the cut.

           “You’re supposed to mince them, Victor.” 

            “What the onions? I can do that, easily.” Liza gave him a skeptic look, “I know how to prepare vegetables, relax. I can do other things besides kill people.”

           “Fine.” Liza’s sigh was quite audible, which was met with a soft chuckle from the hitman.

 

* * *

 

           “How’s the finger?” Victor was leaning against the counter watching Liza, enjoying the cooking smells, “I can stitch it up for you.”

           “It's fine Victor, go set the table please.” 

            “You sure?”

            “It’s not that deep, it’ll be fine.” 

           “You keep wincing.”

           Liza's tone indicated her annoyance with his badgering, “I've done much worse to myself, I can survive a tiny finger cut.”

          That caught Victor’s attention, “Have you?” Liza stopped dead in her tracks, she’d said something she hadn't meant to and Victor wanted her to elaborate. “Scars? Show me yours, I'll show you mine.”

          “Set the table, Mr. Zsasz. Or eat out of the pan.” It was clear she was putting an end to this subject.

 

* * *

 

“I'll be out of your hair in a few days,” glancing up from his meal, Liza had been far too quiet for his liking.

         “No, you won’t.” Her response caused him to chuckle, she was probably right.

         "Do I bother you that much?”

          Liza looked up from her plate, “Not as much as you seem to think.” What does that mean, he almost voiced the question, “There are people more annoying than you, Mr. Zsasz.” 

          “Is there someone bothering you?” If there was the Boss would probably want that to end expediently, “Need me to scare someone off?” 

          “No.” There was hesitation in her voice, Victor caught it and tugged at that thread.

         “No there’s no one bothering you more than me? Or no, you don’t want me to scare them off?” 

          Liza got up from the table taking her plate to the kitchen, it was clear she didn’t want to continue the conversation, which only fueled Victor’s curiosity enough to abandon his meal to follow her into the kitchen.

         “ _ Is _ there someone bothering you, Liza?” 

          "Everything is fine, Victor. There’s some ice cream if you want it.” She tried to move past him and he almost didn’t move out of the way, “Are you sleeping in the car or will the couch suffice for you?” 

         “Couch is fine.” Lilacs filling his nostrils as she brushed past him, watching her go into a closet to get a blanket for the hitman.  

         Liza placed the blanket on the couch going to her room quickly, hearing the lock click as if to close off the avoided subject. 

        Smooth move dude, he told himself. Victor went back to his plate and finished eating, he washed the dinner dishes before crawling under the blanket to sleep. Hard to sleep when everything smells like her, he made the effort nonetheless.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like? Leave a kudos to let me know. Love it? Let me know with a friendly comment or all caps screaming that you want more, either way. Hate it? Sorry, I wish you luck in finding something you won't hate.


	4. On Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is getting frustrated at Liza's continue avoidance of answering his questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is taking longer to get where I want it to be, I keep telling myself that you have to have the connecting bits if you want it to make sense.

           Victor kept his distance the next few days, studying her, he thought he had been subtle in his observations. And then she looked dead at him, “Must you constantly stare at me, Mr.Zsasz?”

           “Yes.” He gave her the grin he always gives her, “It's part of keeping you safe.”

           “How will you see danger coming if your eyes are on me?” Damn, she made a valid point, “Seems very unprofessional to me.” 

           “I'm not really a bodyguard, Liza. My job is to kill people, not keep them alive.”

            “Ah.” She'd gone back to kneading the dough she was working on. “I don't need a bodyguard or a hitman. But Mr.F said to humor him.” 

           “You don't like having me about?” His tone neutral, “Is it the killing people thing?”

          Liza shrugged, “I'm the housekeeper for Don Falcone, I know his hands aren't clean. Why would you killing people be an issue?” She ignored his other question, always avoiding the questions Victor wanted her to answer. Before he could try to pry more her timer went off, “Please pull the muffins out of the oven. Yes, you may have some, I made them for you.” And with that, she ignored anymore attempts to engage her in conversation while she focused on her task.

 

* * *

 

          It was maddening to Victor, what is she fucking hiding, staring at the ceiling each night trying to chase sleep only to find himself thinking about her secrets, occasionally having other thoughts that led to him needing cold showers, to give himself a break from masturbating to thoughts of her. This obsession was not healthy and dangerous, if he pushes too much she may complain to the old man and he'd be kept from being around her. Reminding himself she isn't his, that she is special to his Boss and his loyalty keeps him from outright stalking her, which also isn't healthy he tells himself.

 

           “You're quiet today, Victor.”

           “I got the impression you don't like talking to me, Liza.” Zsasz focused on looking about for signs of trouble, they were too close to Maroney's territory and it put him on edge. 

           Liza frowned slightly at his tone, “I have no problem talking to you when you aren't being an ass.”

           “It's part of my underlying charm.” Glancing back at her briefly to give her a cheeky grin but she was more focused on browsing the items on display. 

           “What do you think about this?” She pointed at an item in a display case a jet black stone on a silver band.

           Shrugging, “I like it, not really the Boss's style though.” his eye caught someone that seemed to be a little too interested in Liza, Victor felt he recognized the man. “Time to leave.”

           “I'm not done here, Victor.” Victor grabbed her hand causing her to gasp when he practically dragged her out of the store. “What is going on with you, Mr. Zsasz?” Liza sounded irritated.

            Pulling her along to a side street, “Shut up.” Growling it as he pushed her behind him, keeping them close to the wall as he watched for the suspicious man from the store, a gun already in his hand, waiting. On edge counting the seconds, no one coming along, slowly realizing it may have just been a guy checking Liza out for other reasons, she is pretty after all.

             The gentle pressure of her hand on his back, “Victor?” Voice soft, unsure. “What's happening?” He didn't respond right away, giving it a bit longer to make sure it was safe. 

            Stiffening up when he felt her pressed up against him, her hands grasping the back of his coat, “False alarm, I'll take you home, Liza.” Victor’s tone was less aggressive.

             “Okay.” 

            Once they were in the car Victor turned to her, “Did I hurt you?” She shook her head no, without thinking he reached over and tucked some of her hair behind her ear before caressing the side of her face gently, “Did I scare you?” Pulling his hand away, the words ‘not allowed’ echoing in his head, barely hearing her whispered response.

              “A little.”

              Quickly putting his hands on the steering wheel, giving her a quick apology, willing himself to start the car to take her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it let me know with a kudos. If you are loving it let me know with a comment. If you hate it *shrugs* I don't know what to tell you, friend.


	5. Soaked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor decides to act on something Falcone tells him. Liza still shutting Zsasz out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went longer than I intended it to. But I am rather pleased with how it turned out.

             “You're a million miles away son.” Falcone's voice cutting through Victor's thoughts, “Something on your mind? Someone?” The old man's tone grabbing hitman's attention, light amusement.

             “It's nothing important, sir.”  

             The Roman looked past Victor towards his house a figure in the window briefly causing him to smile before turning his attention to his pet hitman. “She needs a younger man.”

               Victor spoke up immediately, “You're not that old, sir.” He meant it.

               “I'm not that young either, Victor.” Carmine smiled ruefully. Patting Victor's shoulder as he moved to go inside, “She needs a younger man.” Leaving the assassin there with the hens pondering what his Boss was trying to say to him.

 

* * *

 

             At the bar, on his fourth shot when someone bumped his arm, already on edge Victor lashed out and attacked the guy. Of course, the man had friends and a hell of a fight ensued. Cops were called and Victor escaped through the rear exit into the pouring rain.

             It didn't surprise him that he found himself outside her building, eyes glued to her apartment window. The old man's words echoed in his mind. Had he given Victor permission to be with Liza? But she hates me, doesn't she? It barely registered in his mind as Victor headed into her building, up the steps, his hand knocked on her door of its own volition.

            I shouldn't be here he tells himself as he hears her voice on the other side of the door, “Victor?” he listened to the rattle of the door chain and the click of her opening the locks. Once the door was open he moved forward, slid his hand behind her neck and kissed her. He felt her hand on his chest, she pulled back and it stung him more than he'd ever want to admit. Victor waited for her to slap him, to kick him out, “You're soaking wet, Victor. Go take off those wet clothes in the bathroom. I'll find something for you to wear.”

 

* * *

 

           Wrapped in a fluffy towel he felt like a jackass in her bathroom, he’d hung up his wet clothes over the shower rod rack. Liza knocked on the door and opened it when he didn't respond, “Might be a bit snug in the shoulders, I can see if I have a t-shirt.” She handed him a set of pajamas, “I can take those down to the dryer for you.”

           She must be in a hurry to get rid of him, “Sorry.”

           Liza tilted her head, “What did you imagine was going to happen, Victor?”

           “I don't know, I hadn't thought that far ahead.”

           “Ah.” Liza moved past him to grab the wet clothes, “You could have called first. I could have had some cocoa ready for you.”

           “I didn't think of that.” He hadn't thought at all just acted and now he looks a fool.

 

* * *

 

            Liza had been right about the shoulders being snug, he was sitting at the table shirtless when she came back into the apartment. Placing all the items he hadn't thought to remove because he was busy brooding. Not like him to forget important items like knives, his wallet though it only had petty cash in it. “I used some of your change for the dryer,” Victor nodded as she neared, “I'll look for a t-shirt.”

            “Don't bother, I'm fine like this,” He caught her staring at his tallies, “Unless it bothers you to have me half-naked in your apartment, Liza.” He kept his face and tone neutral. Maybe just having him in her apartment is bothersome.

             “Not at all.” Eyes drifting away from his self inflicted scars up to his face, “Should I get you something for that split lip?” Victor reached up he'd forgotten about starting a fight earlier, “What happened?” That soft voice, concern?

             “Bar fight.”

             “Did you kill someone?” 

             Victor shook his head, “I’d have a fresh cut if I had.” He’d landed more hits than received, so they were going to hurt more than him in the morning.

             “Oh.” Watching her tug at her sleeves, it bothers her, it bothers most people, “Why do you do that to yourself, Victor?” There was no judgment in her voice, just an odd sadness. 

             “Will you tell me what you meant by hurting yourself worse?” 

             “No.” She moved past the table, he just knew she was going to shut him out again by hiding in her room. Victor moved swiftly out of the chair and caught her hand. “It's a part of the past, Victor, I don't wish to discuss it.” Liza kept her head turned away from him.

              “With me?”

              “With anyone.” Liza didn't pull away despite her desperate need for him to stop with his questions about certain things. He could have easily pulled up her sleeves, to see what she wanted to stay hidden, instead, he stood there her hand in his own. 

              “It reminds me that I am alive, that I decided my life mattered more than theirs,” Liza finally turned her face towards him, “I have them to remind me that life can be snuffed out so easily and forgotten, no one should be forgotten, Liza.” Victor locked eyes with her, “Are you going to hide in your room again? Lock me out once more?” 

               Victor didn't know what he expected to happen but she didn't snatch her hand away, she never broke eye contact as she walked cautiously closer to him. When Liza brought her other hand up he half expected a slap, instead, she rested it against his chest over his heart. Those eyes of hers, he could drown in them, Victor knew his heart beat hard, she had to feel it as it tried to escape his body. That soft demure voice, “Why do you want in so badly, Mr. Zsasz?” 

                “Why do you want to keep me out?” 

                She sighed as the words left her lips, “If I let you in you'll consume me, Victor.” He could taste her fear on his tongue, intoxicating as hell. 

                 Not sure when his hand decided to move, to touch that soft skin, a lone finger grazed along her jawline, “Would that be so bad?” A gentle purr in his voice, that tiny hitch in her breathing, the words don’t come, just a nod. Victor knew he could ruin her, destroy her a thousand times over but he didn’t want her broken, just wanted her. “Let me in, sweetness.”  

                Liza pulled back, the place where her hand had been, suddenly cold, “You’re exasperating, Mr. Zsasz.” Her hand still in his, fingers now entwined as she led him to her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this consider hitting the kudos. If you love it screech in the comments to let me know. Hate it? Well, I wish you luck in your endeavors to find something you like.


	6. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liza shows Victor her scars. Victor stays the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how this chapter came out. Only a few chapters left to write.

                “Don’t,” Liza tried to pull her arm away, uncomfortable with the attention Victor gave it, he ran his finger along the long since healed track marks down to where she once tried to bleed out her life. She wouldn't even look at them, “They're ugly.” He could tell she wanted to pull the sleeve back down, Victor let her arm go.

                He watched as Liza covered her scars, “They're part of you.”

                “Well, then I'm ugly,” Liza huffed.

                “No. I don't believe that and neither do you.” she had returned her hand to his and he had taken to drawing circles on her palm with his thumb, content to sit there with her. 

               “Is your curiosity sated?”

               “For now,” Victor smirked at the little sigh she gave at his words.

                Liza pulled her hand away and stood up abruptly, “I need to go get your clothes from the dryer.”

                 “In a hurry for me to put a shirt on?” 

                Liza rolled her eyes at that, ”I don't want them to sit in there overnight, someone might swipe them.”

                “Inviting me to stay the night?” Victor wriggled his nonexistent eyebrows which earned him another eye roll.

                “Why do you always have to make it weird, Mr. Zsasz?” 

                Victor watched her as she left the room, she didn't wait for the response he was set to give. Laying back on her bed, he closed his eyes briefly.

 

* * *

 

               Victor woke up to the sound of Liza softly humming, she had changed into the pajama top he hadn't been able to wear. “Hey.” Victor sat up and stretched.

                “Someone's tired.” Victor watched her as she removed her earrings, his eyes traveled down to her exposed legs, “I said someone’s tired.” His eyes darted back up to see her shaking her head at him, he almost missed the hint of a smile before she turned away.

                “Been a long day.”

                “Mhm,” Liza turned around her arms crossed, “Should I make up the couch for you? Or will the bed do?”

                “Which do you want me to pick, Liza?” He said it slowly, was this a test? The couch is the gentleman's route and uncomfortable. Lost in his inner debate when he realized Liza made the decision for him.

              She placed a hand on his shoulder as she straddled his lap, Liza brushed her lips against his own, “I think you'll like the bed.”

              “But where will you sleep, sweetness.”

              Liza smacked his chest softly, “Vict-” Victor cut her off with a kiss, when she leaned into it he slipped one arm around her waist as his other moved up so he could cup her face gently in his hand. His tongue lightly licked her lips as she parted them, Victor moaned softly when her tongue slid against his own. He was almost worried he’d wake up bleeding outside that bar, am I really here with her? 

              Victor's hand came down to rest at the base of her neck, his thumb gently grazed the underside of her jaw. As they broke apart, Liza's hands now rested on his shoulders, “Aren't you still worried I will consume you?” Dark pools connecting with her beautiful eyes as Victor's hand moved down to pop a button on her pajama top.

              “Yes.” Another button was undone, “I don't think it can be avoided now, Mr. Zsasz.”

              “You have a voice, you can tell me to stop. To leave.”

              “I don't want you to leave, Victor.” That little catch in her voice, as he pushed part of her top away to expose her shoulder. Enjoying the shudders he caused as he barely ran his fingers along her collarbone.

              “I'll stay as long as you want me to, Liza.” Victor brought his hand to rest at the base of her neck. Moving forward quickly to reclaim her lips.

 

* * *

 

             Nestled under the covers, Victor held Liza close to him as he listened to her soft breaths. He reflected on how this evening ended, a smile at the memory of her beautiful cries of pleasure. He kissed the back of her neck, which earned him a soft sigh, “Go to sleep, Victor or I won’t make you breakfast.”

            He chuckled before kissing her neck once more, “How about I let you sleep in and I will make breakfast.” More light kisses placed along her neck slowly trailing down to her shoulder. 

           Liza giggled, “You’re exasperating Mr.Zsasz.”

           “You like it though.” There was that slight pout to his tone that caused Liza to attempt turning over, Victor reluctantly shifted back to give her room to roll over to face him. “Don’t you?”

           “Do I?” He could hear the mirth in her words.

           “You’re teasing me.”

           “Only a little bit, Victor.” Her lips grazed his and he was in heaven once more feeling he had no right to such a moment with her. “Sleeping in would be nice but I have church in the morning, breakfast would be wonderful though, baby.”

           “Church? Like church, church?” It never occurred to him that she was into that religion shit. 

            “Yes, Victor the kind you pray at and confess your sins.”

            “Need to confess the things we were doing last night?”

            “Victor…”

            “Maybe wait until we do the freaky stuff have something juicier for the priests to gossip about.”

            “No. Go to sleep.” He hoped she meant no to confession and not the fun things. 

            “Not tired.” 

            Liza let out a small sigh before she slid her hand down his chest then lower, a small smile played across her lips when a moan of pleasure escaped Zsasz's throat as she stroked him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this consider leaving a kudos. If you loved it yell your love at me in the comments. If you hate it, then you hate it.


	7. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Liza spending time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry been taking my time writing this... my brain has already started plotting out the companion story to this following Liza instead of Victor. So that' is happening behind the scenes... my brain is stuck on these two, and I don't know when it will switch over to other things. just riding the wave until it crashes onto the shores.

            “Boss is in a foul mood today, maybe don't go in there, sweetness.” Victor tried to snag a cookie from the tray in her hands.

            “Those are not for you, I made some for you already.”

            “Still hungry.” Victor pouted, Liza seemed to take no notice as she headed towards the doorway, tray in hands.

            She paused at the little huffy sighs he made, “Make a sandwich then. I'm not paid to feed you, ” Her tone slightly flippant.

            “So _mean_ ,” Victor purred as he watched the subtle sway of her hips until she was out of sight.

 

* * *

 

              “Victor, not here.” She was trying for a reprimanding tone, Victor sighed into her neck, “We agreed on this…” he cut her off with a kiss, lingered for a moment before he pulled back from her.

              Disappointment clear in his voice, “I know. You just looked like you needed my attention.” 

              Liza leaned in close enough to brush their lips together, “Tonight, okay.”

              “I'll pick you up.” Victor wanted her in his bed, wanted his sheets to smell like her. “Movie night.” She looked like she was going to protest but shrugged her shoulders slightly, then nodded her acquiescence. Victor stole one last kiss before leaving the pantry.

 

* * *

 

            She looks nervous, Victor thought to himself, you drove past her street ten minutes ago idiot, put her at ease. “I wanted you to see the view from my place.”

           “Oh.” Relief in her voice, did she think he was going to hurt her? Kill her? Why would she think that? He placed a hand on her knee and she smiled at him, “Eyes on the road, baby.” her words lightly chastised when he had looked at her a little longer than was safe while he drove. His focus returned to driving as he felt her entwine her fingers with his own.

 

* * *

 

          “Do you ever think of leaving Gotham, Victor?” Liza was nestled in his arms as they lay in bed ignoring the drone of the television.

          “I leave to visit my grandmother.”

          “Yeah, but you come back to Gotham.”

          “It's where I live, Liza.” Victor wasn't sure why her demeanor had changed, “Where else would I go?”

          “Somewhere. Anywhere. Far from this horrible city.”

          “I'm a horrible person, I don't think I should leave Gotham, Liza.” Victor didn't like where this conversation was going. 

          “Because you've killed people?”

          “I don't just kill people, Liza.” He has a lengthy list of shit that will keep his soul weighed down, there is no doubt in Victor's mind that he was bound for hell or worse. “You want to leave Gotham?” He kept his tone bland.

          “Maybe, I don't know. I'm being silly, forget I asked.”

          “I don't think you are being silly, sweetness. Where would you want to go?”

          “Someplace pretty, warm.” He felt her hand on his face, Victor glanced down at her eyes meeting eyes, “Safe.”

          “Maybe the Boss will take you to his summer home.” Liza sighed her hand dropped away from his cheek, he said the wrong thing apparently. 

          “Nevermind. I'm being stupid.”

          “I don't know what you want me to say.” He let his confusion show on his face, her lips brushed his lips.

          “It’s okay, baby. Don’t worry about,” before Victor could respond she shifted so she could sit up, he watched her mesmerized as she unbuttoned her blouse. Distracted from the questions on his mind as his hands slid over her soft delicate skin, all thoughts fled from him as Liza straddled him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this leave a kudos. Love it? Show your love in the form of words in the comments. Hate it? well, apologies for it not being your thing to read.


	8. Tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zsasz and Liza spend tender moments together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter before I start ripping out hearts with angst. Sorry, but not really.

          The phone buzzed but Victor was preoccupied, trailing kisses along the inside of Liza's thighs, sometimes lingering to leave little love bites. Enjoying the tiny yelps and squeals his attentions were awarding him. “Victor not so hard,” Liza giggled when he licked the indentation his teeth had made. 

          “I'm being gentle, sweetness.” He continued to take his time as he worked his way up, her giggles slowly replaced with moans the higher he kissed and nibbled. “Did you want me to stop?” A slight teasing tone in his voice.

          “Don't you dare, Mr. Zsasz.” Her hand caressed the top of his head and a delightful shiver ran through him.

          “Yes, Boss.”

 

* * *

 

           The buzzed again while Liza was using his shower, Victor had been debating getting in with her but the phone persisted. So he answered, the calm voice of Don Falcone lightly chastised Victor for missing his previous call, ending the call with a sigh as Liza reentered his bedroom dressed in a borrowed t-shirt and boxers. 

            “Work?” She gave a small pout, “No rest for the wicked?”

            Victor smirked as he tilted his head in a beckoning motion, Liza slid her arms about his bare waist once she was close, as he ran a hand through her damp locks. “Just need to do a couple of not nice things, you can stay here unless you want one of the girls to take you home?” His tone held the hope she'd stay. 

            “I have today off.”

            “Does that mean you'll stay here?”

            “I can.” Victor kissed her gently before he moved back from her, “I'll need to be home in the morning, Mr. F is taking me to brunch.” Victor nodded as he started getting dressed, sneaking kisses when Liza buttoned up his shirt. “Should I cook dinner?”

            “I'll bring home pizza.” Home. Am I being domesticated, he wondered to himself, he kind of liked it. I don't deserve it though…

 

* * *

 

            Victor had come back several hours later with the promised pizzas and a few fresh cuts in his collection. If Liza was upset about the tallies she hid it well as she cleaned the self-inflicted wounds, Victor pulled her into him the minute she was done. Enjoying how she seemed to melt in his arms, “Were you bored without me, sweetness?”   

             “I just napped the whole time, a girl needs to get sleep occasionally.” Victor started to pout then saw the little twinkle in her eye that let him know she was teasing. And of course, he had to do some teasing of his own, just not with words…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it leave me a kudos. If You love it show some love in the comments. If you hate it then maybe the next one will be what you want.


	9. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liza gets taken. Zsasz and Falcone wait for the call.

            Victor smiled at the invite to dinner, shame it wasn't going to be just them, he still wasn't sure how the old man felt about the hitman and Liza as an item. He only crossed that boundary because Falcone had suggested it, hadn't he? 

            He sent her some naughty text messages to which Liza pretended to be shocked. And then she stopped responding so Victor took the hint, it was more fun to say them in person anyhow. 

Fresh from the shower when he heard the buzz of his phone. He had seen the Don’s number, “Sir?” He listened quietly, his heart pounded in his chest, “I’m on my way, Don Falcone.” The call ended and Victor dropped the phone on the bed as he scrambled to get dressed. It wasn't until he was halfway to the Don’s home that the words truly sunk in,  _ ‘Someone took Liza.’ _

 

* * *

 

         Victor stood stock still as both men waited for the phone to ring, a silent panic had slowly been building. “Victor.” The old man’s voice broke into his thoughts.

         “Sir?” Please give me something to do, let me go look for her, hunt these assholes down, something. Please, he silently begged in his head.

         “Breathe.” Victor couldn’t understand how the Roman could be so calm, the phone rang and it took every ounce in him not to answer the phone in his Boss’s stead. Victor focused on breathing and remaining calm as Carmine answered the phone. Listening and taking in the Don's half of the conversation. “This is you isn't it?” 

        Victor was screaming in his head,  _  Who!  _ The Don repeated himself, calm but disappointed who he got the answer. Then the conversation came to a close, Victor waited for his orders. Falcone sighed, “The little man had been right about Fish.”

         “Fish Mooney? I can take my Girls and have Liza back before Fish breathes her last breath.” 

         “No.”

         “But we can take out Fish's men easily, I could do it on my own.”

         “No.” That firm and quiet tone pulled Victor up short.

         “No?” He couldn't mask his confusion at the Don's refusal to let him go. Does he not care about Liza?

         “I'm old. Maybe it's time to walk away.”

         “Please don't say that, sir.”

         “They want me to retire, go live in the country with Liza. I'd like that.”

         Victor felt a panic rise in him, _ what about me _ , the words echoed in his mind. Without the Don he loses his purpose, he could find a new one but to take Liza with him? How is that fair? Victor shook his head slowly hoping that would make this whole day stop.  _ Don't take her from me, I need her. I lo- _

          His thoughts interrupted with the arrival of the little man. The former umbrella boy, Oswald Cobblepot.


	10. Forgive me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liza's secret is revealed and her fate is sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself cry. a lot. Sorry in advance. But also not sorry. (sigh)

           The slap the Roman dealt Cobblepot echoed in the room, “You lie.” The rage boiling in Victor when the little man had spoken those damning words. Victor heard the truth in those words, her avoidance of some subjects made sense now... She worked for Fish, it was never real. That knife in his heart making him want to strike out at this bearer of truths, this Penguin.

          “When have I ever been wrong?” The man pled.

 

* * *

 

          Victor let his silent rage carry him through his task, eliminating Fish's people before the Roman's meeting with Fish. He took pleasure in killing them, there would be many new tallies before the night was over. And then he stepped inside the building, to wait for his cue to step out from the shadows with his team.

          His anger had dissipated with that wait when Liza came into the room he wanted to grab her and leave. Her eyes lit up when she looked at him until she saw the gun he had trained on Fish, then her face showed confusion.

          It was the old man's voice that kept the room focused on him, Victor kept his position, his eyes were on Fish and Butch because it was his job, and then Fish tried to move forward and Butch kept her from going, Victor looked over to where Liza stood.

          What he saw tore at his heart Falcone had his hands around her lovely neck, Victor wanted to scream in protest. _Kill Fish, kill Butch. Not her, not my Liza._ Loyalty kept him in place, it was over in what seemed an eternity. _Move, save her,_ he screamed in his head. The pieces of his heart falling from him as Victor watched her slide down to the floor.

           Victor kept his eyes on the still body of his lover, it was the Girls that took Fish and Butch out of the building as he moved to where she lay finally able to move. He knelt beside her numb, his hand cupped her face grazing a thumb over her cheek.

            “I have done you a wrong.” Falcone's tone conveyed the sadness and regret that Victor dared not show as he looked up at Carmine who's eyes held the overwhelming sadness threatening to consume himself.

             Victor looked back down at his lover, he'd failed her and he knew it. “I'll take her someplace nice, she wanted to go somewhere pretty.” He kept grazing her cheek with his thumb. When he heard the old man leave Victor cradled her in his arms and begged for her forgiveness.

 

* * *

 

             The sun beat down on his bare scalp as he stood quietly looking over the simple headstone surrounded by lilac bushes, he could smell them on the breeze and he smiled sadly, “You deserve better sweetness.”

             A ghostly whisper close to him, _“I forgive you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am already writing a companion piece to this from Liza's point of view.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it and want more give it a kudos. If you love it and want more holler at me in the comments. If you hate it, I hope you find something more to your liking.


End file.
